Winx save Water in Magix!
by Crunching Autumn Leaves
Summary: After the Trix ruin the water source of Magix, the Winx ride in a submarine to save it. P.S The girls are wearing their civilians from the comics and their form is Enchantix prior to their graduation.


There was a full moon shining that strange figures walked in the dark towards Lake Cristallo. As they got closer, one could figure out that these figures were of women. Attractive women. The middle one had her hair in a long, high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless bodysuit with a dark cape and was taller than the others. The other one had bangs up to her shoulders and her hair was ankle length. She wore a shirt and bellbottoms. Her shirt was strapless. The last one had hair like a cloud with bangs similar to lightning. She wore a dress to her thighs. She carried a long vial in her hand. They were the Trix. " Quickly, drop the vial and cast the spell and go, before the guards unfreeze." Said Icy, reminding the other two of how they had immobilized some guards on the gate of the lake. "What's the rush? The powder will work for an hour" said Darcy. The trio's path suddenly came to a dead end. "Let's fly from here, the lake is on the other side" said Icy. And that is what they did. Soon they were hovering above the lake. "Ready, Stormy?" said Darcy. "You bet!". Then the storm queen took the lid of the vial and carefully dropped half of the vial in the lake. "That'd be enough!" said Icy. Soon the Trix said some words too soft to be heard. The water began to bubble, then returned to what it was. The Trix laughed and then disappeared. Meanwhile the girls at Alfea College drank the water that came from the lake. Immediately they began to cry so hard that everyone woke up including the Winx. The voices were coming from the 1st floor dormitories. Everyone rushed to see what happened, only to see several 1st year fairies crying. "What happened?" asked the Headmistress. The girls only cried. The crying continued for the rest of the night, so no one was able to sleep. At breakfast, the girls found no meals laid out as the cook was crying too. Classes were cancelled because the noise was distracting everyone. The headmistress then called the winx to her office.

"Yes, Headmistress?" asked Bloom.

"My dear girls, we have figured out the reason for the crying. It is water"

"What are you talking about, Miss F?

"Well the problem is in Alfea as well as Red fountain and Cloudtower. We figured out that the water source for the schools, Lake cristallo, must be spelled"

"So is there a cure?" said Layla.

"Yes, there is"

"What is it?"

"Well the lake's bottom isn't affected by the virus, and since the lake makes it water from the crystal-like ice from the bottom, we figured out that if we somehow get rid of the water, we'll get the original water back"

"Great!" said Stella.

"But you'll have to travel underwater in a submarine, to get inside the lake"

"Why is that?" asked Tecna.

" Your magic will prevent you from getting inside, because you'll get the virus, so you'll have to travel inside on submarine, which will prevent you from getting the virus. Is that okay?"

"It sure is." Replied Musa.

"Good, you'll go there this afternoon"

That afternoon was a chilly, because November isn't really a warm month. The girls met Timmy on the coast of the lake. He showed them the submarine. Stella was the first to go inside, she almost fell in the water. The others were more careful. It was cold inside and there were eight windows and sixteen seats. There was a compartment for the operators. The submarine started as soon as the girls got inside. After a smooth ride, the submarine jerked. The girls saw a dark shadow through the windows. "What's happening, Timmy?" asked Stella. "I don't know!" replied Timmy, moments before the submarine crashed through the left. There cracks in the sides and the ceiling. Water came pouring in. All the members tried to get to a safer spot. But the submarine wouldn't last much long. "Let's transform! Magic Winx, Enchantix!" said Bloom. The girls transformed. "Let's create an Air Bubble!" Layla said, after which the girls joined their backs together and are surrounded by an air bubble. "Tecna, Flora! Take Timmy ashore! Musa create waves and try to send them up! Layla try to capture water in a prism! Stella and I will try to evaporate the water!" Said Bloom. He girls did what they were told to. Soon stella created a mini sun to melt the ice and everything was back to normal by the evening.


End file.
